


Angel blood

by DarkMadjick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also Climon doesn’t happen because hey fight me, Angst, Basically i’m satisfying my headcanon, Canon Divergence, Downworlder Massacre, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I promise, M/M, Magnus doesn’t die, Magnus is in the institute when the Soul Sword is activated, soul sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMadjick/pseuds/DarkMadjick
Summary: He felt his soul rip from his body as the light surrounded him, but he would not die. A piece of him was left intact, leaving him weak and crippled. He was not sure if he would recover. He could hear screams from around him, as everyone around him perished, and thanked whoever was above that Madzie was safe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> This is only going to have two chapters, mainly because I’m lazy. 
> 
> All the Saphael and Clace is gonna be in the next chapter and it’s barely gonna be there so please don’t read for them.
> 
> This is mainly just me working with the headcanon that Magnus would survive the Soul Sword since his father’s a fallen angel.
> 
> Please criticize in the comments, I want to get better and my English teachers aren’t much help
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Magnus ran down the corridor, as he heard the battle begin. He would not stand by useless. He felt his magic spring from inside and rest on his fingertips as he prepared himself for attack, when,

Light.

A blinding white light seared into his eyeballs, so painful he couldn’t stop screaming. He felt his soul rip from his body as the light surrounded him, but he would not die. A piece of him was left intact, leaving him weak and crippled. He could hear screams from around him, as everyone around him perished, and thanked whoever was above that Madzie was safe. 

He realized what was happening as he fell to his knees. The sword had been activated. And he was alive. Somehow he had survived. Or had he? He wondered as his knees gave out and he collapsed. His chest seemed completely still as he struggled to breathe. His heart was gently beating, the only sense of life he had left. There was screaming again, only this wasn’t an agonized scream, but a panicked one. 

This was his last thought before darkness released him from the light.

—————————————————————

Alec’s heart dropped as he ran to where the light had come from. Bodies were strewn about the Institute. He had been thinking the worst, but he had to know for sure. 

He found Jace and Clary. And the vampire, still standing, which gave him hope that it wasn’t true, that the sword hadn’t been activated. 

This hope was gone when he saw Jaces face. He could feel the guilt pool in his chest, and he knew it was from their bond.

”You did this? You activated the sword?” His gaze rested on Clary, who looked surprised at his accusation.

“I did it.” Alec turned in surprise at his parabatai, despite the voice in his head telling him it was Jace. “I-I thought I was destroying it Alec but-“

Alec cut him off, as he realized who Clary had been with before she came here.

”Where’s Magnus? He wasn’t here was he?”

His mind began filling him with explanations and images that made him panic more than he had been before.

”We portaled in upstairs. We split up.” Alec felt guilt grow through his parabatai bond, but he didn’t have the energy to care as he took off down the hall to find his boyfriend who might be dead.

He felt tears sting his eyes as he saw more bodies, more  _people_ lying motionless on the ground. There was an emotion pooling in his chest, and causing his hands to shake as he darted door to door.

It was a panic he hadn’t known before. 

It exploded in him when he saw his lover lying the same way as the Downworlders he had seen. There was a colour to him, that Alec began crying to see. It was as if he could reach out and touch him.

He kneeled and screamed.

The last words Alec had said to Magnus had been laced with a poisonous anger that Alec regretted the moment it had left his mouth. He wanted to apologize for everything, but now it would fall upon deaf ears

This caused Alec to cry. Cry harder than he had ever done. He realized he hadn’t ever felt a loss this deep before. This was the first time he lost someone who had become a part of him. 

He heard a thump as he rested his head on Magnus’ chest. He pulled his head up and looked down in shock. The colour remained. A colour that only could be seen in the living. Alec placed a hand to Magnus’ lips, and felt a weak stream of air. 

He was alive.

Alec’s heart began to beat, no longer in grief but once again in panic, not knowing how much longer Magnus had. 

He scooped him in his arms, and relaxed again as he felt his breath on his neck. 

He ran.

He wasn’t sure where he was going or who he was searching for, but someone had to help.


	2. The Angel Blooded Demon

Alec held Magnus close to his chest as he felt the cold air hit his face. He felt lingering glances on him and sensed the sympathy coming from them. They all thought he was holding a lifeless corpse, and that he would be if he couldn’t find anyone.

 “Magnus!” The scream came from his left and he saw a black woman in nurses scrubs darting towards him, little Madzie not far behind. She was sobbing and he knew she was making the same assumption everyone else was making. Alec recognized her as Catarina Loss, a warlock placed next to Ragnor Fell and someone named Tessa Gray. 

Upon seeing her, he began to yell words without a  filter, in shock he hoped that maybe one of the sentences would make some sense.

It seemed it had, as Catarina made a portal and signaled Alec to go through. Alec dashed through as if he were on fire, and recognized the destination as Magnus’s loft. Not looking to see who came through, he dropped Magnus on the couch and felt his pulse. Faint, but there. 

“What happened?” Catarina asked, behind Alec. Her words were scratchy and dry.

“I think he was caught in the explosion. He’s still alive I know he is he’s breathing.”

“If what you say is true, there is not much I can do. I can give him some strength to help him heal himself, but his survival is dependent on himself.”

Alec began to sob again and rested his head on Magnus’ chest. 

“Am I to assume you’re Alexander Lightwood?” She asked, gently. Between sniffles, Alec nodded. 

“He really likes you. Loves you” Catarina corrected herself. Alec turned around for the first time since he arrived, and saw that Catarina had become blue, and was stroking Madzie, holding onto her leg. Seeing Alec’s tears, she ran over and hugged him. 

“How do we give him strength?”

“Hold his hand. The same way you did to save the wolf. I’ll hold the other. He’s made it this long. Hopefully all he needs is a boost to help him recover.” Alec nodded and gripped Magnus’ left hand. Catarina gripped his right, and Madzie hugged Magnus’ leg.

He felt a pull from within him, much more powerful than when he held Magnus to heal Luke. He felt his energy quickly deplete, and lost conciousness.

_His dreams were frightening and confusing. Each time he saw something new, he saw the colour leave downworlders eyes. Downworlders who grouped together because of him. He saw their loved ones scream as they died. People he knew and didn’t know. Then he saw himself. Redfaced and tearstained, gripping Magnus in his arms as his heart stopped._

“No!” Alec jumped up from the couch, but instead of seeing Magnus Catarina and Madzie, he saw no one. He turned on his phone, and saw the time was 9:21 P.M. 

“Magnus?” Alec asked tentitavely, looking around. He saw him at the table with Catarina, drinking tea. Magnus rose, and Alec dashed over and hugged him so tight he was afraid he might break him. But feeling Magnus hug him just as tight made him hug even stronger.

”I thought you died. You almost died.” Alec babbled into Magnus’ neck

”If it weren’t for you and Catarina I was as good as dead Alexander. You saved me. I will never be able to express enough gratitude for what you have done.”

“Look Magnus, on every mission I've ever been on, I've never felt that type of fear, ever. Not knowing if you were alive or dead. I was terrified.”

He took a deep breath before continuing

”Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus felt the breath sucked from him, and he was speachless for many moments, before quietly whispering “I love you too.”

”Catarina, do you mind?” Magnus chuckled, moving away from Alec, who was blushing, forgetting she was there.

She laughed, but didn’t defend herself.

”Catarina?” She looked up at Alec “How did you know what to do? How did you know nothing would work?” 

“It was the light of the soul sword. Like you said. It’s a weapon of heavenly light. No demonic magic from this realm can combat it.”

”But that can’t have been it. Magnus you can’t have survived that? It destroys anything demonic.”

”That it does.” Magnus said. Alec looked at him confused, but didn’t press farther, deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth.

For once, Magnus was thankful for his father and his heavenly origin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Damage to the downworld was extensive.  Shadowhunters had regained their untrustworthy stereotype, and downworlder-shadowhunter relationships were at an all time low. 

 

Clary saw this guilt riding on Jace as he looked on the carnage and felt the hurt in his stomach from his parabatai rune. He would never forgive himself. She hoped her hand rubbing circles on his tensed knuckles could be felt by him somehow.

 

But not all was bad, as Simon looked around panicked for a specific vampire who he didn’t know was dead or alive, and became reunited with Raphael Santiago, and for once the two put aside their fight, and hugged in the dark street, and it had went unspoken that they both had forgiven eachother.

 

Healing would be long and painful. But out of this journey, the survivors would come out stronger, with an outlook on life they had never expected, after witnessing the reaper spread his wings and touch so many. 

 

The battle was far from over.

 

 


End file.
